hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Pakunoda/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Other_pak.png|Pakunoda Headshot Pakunoda.jpg|Pakunoda's Full body appearance Genei pak.jpg|Pakunoda's Anime design Silhouette of the Phantom Troupe 2011.JPG|The Phantom Troupe PakunodaGR.png|Pakunoda headshot 49 - Gon confronted by Pakunoda.png|Pakunoda confronts Gon Pakunoda Nen.gif|Pakunoda firing two guns Pakunoda019.png|Pakunoda's Prediction Machi talk to Chrollo.jpg|Machi gives her opinion to Chrollo Phantom Troupe - Ep 56.jpg|The Phantom Troupe moves out Squala dead.png|Pakunoda witnesses Squala's head sliced off by Nobunaga MemoryBomb.png|Pakunoda using Memory Bomb Pakunoda Gon Killua Machi 35678.jpg|Pakunoda interrogates Gon & Killua Gon killua vs paku machi.png|Gon and Killua attacking Pakunoda and Machi in the dark Ep 57 .jpg|Phantom Troupe members with Gon and Killua Pakunoda keywords only.png|Pakunoda reads Kurapika's message Young pakunoda.png|Pakunoda in her youth Feitan, Paku and Machi after Phantom Troupe create.jpg|Pakunoda in her youth with a young Feitan and Machi Machi and Nobunaga punch Phinks.jpg|Machi and Nobunaga punch Phinks Kurapika states Pakunoda's conditions.png|Kurapika states Pakunoda's conditions Confronting Paku.png|Phinks and Feitan vs Pakunoda, Kortopi and Machi Hisoka appears.png|Hisoka appears Chrollo and Pakunoda.png|The exchange PakuLastWords.png|Pakunoda says her last words Pakunoda dies.png|Her heart pierced by the Kurapika's chain Time x To x Retreat.png|Pakunoda dies Pakunoda's death.png|Pakunoda's death Machi watch Pakunoda grave.jpg|Machi watches over Pakunoda's grave Huncyclopedia - Pakunoda.png|Pakunoda's Huncyclopedia |-|1999 Anime= Pakunoda 1999 Design.gif|Pakunoda's 1999 anime design Pakunoda.png|Pakunoda's appearance Episode 63.png|The Phantom Troupe gathers Episode 66.png|Pakunoda sharing her information with Nobunaga and Kortopi Pakunoda table.png Episode 67.png|Pakunoda realizing the connection between the chain user and the kids Episode 69.png|Pakunoda being exchanged for Chrollo Lucilfer Episode 70.png|Pakunoda sharing her last knowledge with the Phantom Troupe Pakunoda 1999.png|Pakunoda smiling at Gon and Killua's response to her question |-|Manga= Phantom Troupe arm wrestling.png|Pakunoda ranks 11th in arm wrestling Phantom Troupe celebrating.png|Pakunoda and other Phantom Troupe members celebrate Chap 110 - The Spiders move out.png|The Spiders move out Pakunoda Reading Memories.jpg|Pakunoda's Psychometry YOUNG PAKUNODA.png|Pakunoda in her youth Pakunoda Memory Bomb.jpg|Pakunoda's Memory Bomb |-|Chapter Covers= 8.png|Pakunoda and the other Phantom Troupe members on the cover of chapter 92 Septembre 4th Part 5.jpg 4 Septembre part 4.jpg 4 Septembre Part 10.jpg 4 Septembre Part 16.jpg|Pakunoda confronting Kurapika 4 Septembre Part 17.jpg|Pakunoda showing animosity against Feitan and Phinks |-|Volume Covers= Volume12cover.jpg|Pakunoda and the other Phantom Troupe members on the cover of Volume 12 |-|Openings and Endings= Phantom_Troupe_opening.jpg|Pakunoda and the other Phantom Troupe members in the second Opening 765750posteryorkshin.png|Pakunoda and the other Phantom Troupe members in a promotional picture for Yorknew City and the Heavens Arena Arc |-|Movie= Young Phantom Troupe.png|Pakunoda and the Phantom Troupes prior the Kurta Clan massacre. Paku_pr.png|Pakunoda manipulated by Omokage. |-|Other Media= Hunter × Hunter- Real Stage Cover.jpg|Pakunoda on a promotional poster for the play, Hunter × Hunter: Real Stage The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Pakunoda on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe-3.jpg|Pakunoda on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Pakunoda on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc Episode_51_OP.png Episode_51_OP_2.png Pakunoda_-_Valentine_Ver_-_Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_All_Stars.png|Pakunoda's Valentine outfit - Hunter x Hunter Battle All Stars Pakunoda 3.jpg Pakunoda 4.jpg Pakunoda 5.jpg Pakunoda 6.jpg 22 Pakunoda.jpg 23 Pakunoda.jpg paku8.jpg|Card 21 Paku6.jpg|Card 22 paku7.jpg|Card 23 17 xPakunoda09.jpg 44 zPakunoda16.jpg Pakunoda card.jpeg Pakunoda card 2.jpg Pakunoda 7.jpg Pakunoda 8.jpg Pakunoda 9.jpg Pakunoda 10.jpg Pakunoda 11.jpg paku1.jpg Pakunoda 12.jpg Pakunoda 13.jpg Pakunoda Card 15.jpg Pakunoda Card 14.jpg pakunoda card 01.png HxH Card364 (6).png Paku card123.jpg Pakunoda - valentine's day ver card 01.png Pakunoda - valentine's day ver card 02.png paku2.jpg paku3.jpg paku4.jpg paku5.jpg Pakunoda_Card.png 00001640.png Pakunoda_-_Casino_ver_Card.png Pakunoda_-_Casino_ver_Card_.png 00001586_1_.png Sea 2015 Cards - Part 2 (1).png Sea 2015 Cards - Part 2 (2).png Summer Festival 2015 Ver - Part 2 (4).png Summer Festival 2015 ver - Part 2 (6).png Summer_Festival_2015_ver_-_Part_2_(6)_-_Kira.jpg pakunoda card 02.png Pakunoda - Christmas ver.jpg Pakunoda - christmas ver 01.png Pakunoda_-_Christmas_ver(plus).jpg Paku - Christmas ver Kira.jpg Pakunoda - 2016 Valentine ver.png Pakunoda - 2016 Valentine ver - Card+.png Pakunoda_-_2016_Valentine_ver_-_Kira_Card.png Pakunoda_-_2016_Valentine_ver_-_Kira_Card(2).jpg Pakunoda Card 120.png Pakunoda_Card_120(plus).png Pakunod_Card_120_Kira_2.png Pakunoda Card 120 Kira.png Pakunoda_Card_121.jpg Chrollo_-_Casino_Ver_-_LR_Card.png 00001585.jpg Chrollo - Casino ver - LR Kira.png Pakunoda_LR_Card.png Pakunoda LR+ Card.png Pakunoda_LR_Kira_Card.png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR%2B%2B%2B_Card.png.png Pakunoda - Circus Infiltration ver - LR Card.png Pakunoda_-_Circus_Infiltration_ver_-_LR+_Card_(2).png Pakunoda Chibi (1).png|Pakunoda Chibi Pakunoda Chibi (2).png|Pakunoda Chibi Pakunoda Chibi (3).png|Pakunoda Chibi Pakunoda Chibi (4).png|Pakunoda Chibi 12011538(181).png Pakunoda LR Card Chibi.png Sea 2015 Cards - Part 2 (3).png Summer Festival 2015 Ver - Part 2 (3).png Pakunoda chibi 01.png Pakunoda chibi 02.png Pakunoda - merry christmas ver.png Paku summer ver chibi.png Pakunoda - 2016 Valentine ver chibi.png Pakunoda chibi 03.png Pakunoda - Circus Infiltration ver - LR Chibi.png